User talk:Wasteland scholar 4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Gue'vesa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 09:28, June 12, 2011 Sources Hi thanks for your edit to the Craftworld page, that was an interesting tidbit. But I need to know the source for that information. Thanks. Montonius 06:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Questions 1) The Siege of Vraks Page is under construction and is far from finished as there is a huge amount of material to digest and write from the three volumes dedicated to it and that does not happen quickly. I have not even completed the material from the first book for it yet. Sorry, not enough time. I'm not sure what you mean by repetition, but be aware that the first section of every wiki page provides a summary of what the page is about, which is then followed by a more in-depth exploration which I guess could be repetitive from one point of view. Also, the opening of the page does explain the outcome of the siege, so I'm not really sure why you're confused but I'll rewrite it to be clearer about the Imperial victory. 2) Inactivity. This wiki was abandoned by all Administrators and editors more than 2 years ago. The primary Warhammer 40k wiki is the Lexicanum.com, not us, which is where most fans (and therefore editors) prefer to go. I have rebuilt this wiki completely by myself with only one other editor as a favor after I was asked to look into it. I have to perform maintenance every day on the site, and that chews up the time I could use to create new content. The'' Fallout'' wiki is the single, most heavily-trafficked wiki on Wikia.com and gets literally 7% of all daily traffic globally to the Wikia.com site (something like 200,000 different users per day) and thus cannot be used as a good measure against us. Most of the thousands of wikis on the site are like this one, small, with only a few hundred pages, run by a tiny group of very dedicated people. If your experience is with video game wikis like Fallout and Mass Effect they will get thousands of more hits than us and represent the only real source of information on those topics. Essentially, we are superfluous, and therefore largely unknown. We represent the tabletop miniatures community, not the video game side of Warhammer 40,000, which is very small and whose needs are largely already serviced by the Lexicanum. If you prefer a more active site, I suggest you check them out. We are dedicated to providing much more in-depth information, but this committment to quality and our small number of editors and audience means we will be building very slowly, and to be honest, I'm happy with that. My suggestion is to use the Lexicanum as your main wiki, and if you can't get enough information on a topic your're interested in, see if we have a better page on it. Hope that explains it. Montonius 07:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Tyranids Hah! Good question. The clear answer is there is no clear answer. In the Codexes Games Workshop never entirely detailed how Tyranids reproduce other than to say they absorb biomass into their Hive Ships and then little Tyranids come out. LOL. The Norn Queens were detailed only in the series of Ultramarines novels and short stories and while Forge World (the company) has built (extremely rare and extremely expensive) models for them, they are not standard units even in 5th Edition for a Tyranids army and are not listed or described in the current codex. The best answer I can give you is to go with what the Norn Queen article says, which is that she gives birth to almost all of the Tyranid's ground units individually. However, massive Tyranid biomorphs like Hive Ships, Bio-Titans and capillary tubes and so forth, either reproduce themselves asexually or their method of reproduction has simply not yet been described. Also, I have not yet begun to give the Tyranid section of the wiki any real attention and much of its information is either sub-par or out of date, so I would stay tuned in the coming months, as the Tyranids will likely be the wiki's next area of focus once I get our editors done with the Dark Eldar. Hope that helps. Montonius 05:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Wasteland Scholar, as I already explained, we are not dealing with the Tyranids at this time and all of the Tyranid information on this wiki is from the 4th Edition, when there were only three Hive Fleets listed. It is thus out-of-date, as is every other faction on the wiki save for the Space Marines and the Dark Eldar which we spent the last year bringing back up to speed. We are going systematically through each race and upgrading them. This process will take a very long time. Nor is it a priority to worry about every splinter fleet at the moment. When the time comes, I assure you, there will be a separate page for every Tyranid Hive Fleet outlined in the current Codex. It's not a problem. Hope that explains it. Montonius 04:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No, unfortunately it's not. You need to confirm the edition and page numbers. Don't take anything from the web unless you confirm the source with your own eyes. The Internet is not reliable unless you can determine the source of the information that you found also exists in a physical project. We've been burned too often in the past by information that is unreliable until checked with the physical source, despite it seeming to be quite legitimate. This does not mean the iformation you have is wrong, but it must be determined without error that it was drawn from a physical source before you can use it. Thanks. Montonius 00:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Lexicanum Plagiarism The Tyran page you created was plagiarised from the Lexicanum. This is unacceptable and is a direct violation of wiki policy. Please read our Important Links section on the main page if you wish to learn how to properly create new articles using your own work. This wiki has a no-tolerance policy towards such occurrences, as plagiarism puts this wiki in jeopardy of legal action by the owners and operators of the Lexicanum site. If this occurs again you will be banned from the wiki permanently. Montonius 06:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC)